Night Witch
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Fearlessly summons flocks of flying creatures and, unlike her sister, leaves the grass in pristine condition." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Night Witch is a Builder Base troop unlocked at Builder Barracks level 8. **The Night Witch is a single target range troop, which will periodically spawn Bats, in which are single target melee air units. This is similar to how the Witch spawns Skeletons. **Her Special Ability, Bat Swarm, allows her to explode into bats when she dies. The ability is unlocked at level 4. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Bats spawned could be used as an advantage, by attacking as an air unit. **The Battle Machine works well with the Night Witch, as the Battle Machine has a lot of hitpoints to tank hits for the Night Witch while the Night Witch aids the Battle Machine from behind. ***However, because Night Witches are ranged units, they are likely to travel around the outside of the base, not following the battle machine. You can counteract this by bringing Bombers and Raged Barbarians which will help funnel the night witches in. **It is a good idea to spawn her at the corner of the map, because she can stack up Bats before she starts attacking, but beware of possible Mega Mines placed at the corners, for they will destroy the Night Witches as she gets closer to the base. To counteract this, place the Battle Machine before Night Witches. **Placing one or two Night Witches a few tiles behind a Boxer Giant is a good strategy. The Giant will tank enemy defenses while the Witches summon lots of Bats and chip away at the enemy's structures without being targeted. This strategy, however, is vulnerable to Multi Mortars if the troops are not placed a few tiles away from each other due to its large splash radius. **Lava Launchers are extremely powerful against Night Witches and must be watched out for. Tanking troops will not be very effective, as the Lava Launcher's shots will create lava pools that linger for a period, which is usually long enough for Night Witches to get hurt by it as the army advances through the base. As the damage potential of the lava is extremely high, they can be quickly killed if they remain in the lava for long enough. *'Defensive Strategy' **Any Bats spawned by the Night Witch are vulnerable to Air Bombs and Roasters. **Unlike Skeletons, the Bats cannot protect the Night Witch from ground attacks. This makes her especially vulnerable to ground defenses such as the Double Cannon or Multi Mortar. **Make sure to protect your defenses like Air Bombs or the Roaster so your defenses can take the Night Witch out before she can stack up her Bats. **Single Mines set to air mode are an effective option to quickly remove a swarm of Bats. **The Giant Cannon and Lava Launcher are excellent at damaging Night Witches that are hiding behind tanks. The latter usually won't attack the Witches directly, but the resulting damage over time effect of the lava can be fatal to the Witches. ---- *'Upgrade Differences ' **At level 1, she is a woman with a red cloak, a black cape, and glowing blue eyes. **At level 5, she gains a blood-red colored mist from below her. **At level 9, the top of her staff changes to gold. **At level 13, she wears a crown-like piece of jewelry with gold trim on her head to match the staff. **At level 17, the end bits of her scarf turn golden. ---- *'Trivia' **The Night Witch is a troop that originated from Clash Royale. ***However, she shoots the same projectile as the Witch, as opposed to the Clash Royale melee counterpart. ***Coincidentally, she received a nerf in both Clash of Clans and Clash Royale. **The Night Witch is the only troop to unlock its ability at level 4 as opposed to level 2. **The Night Witch appears to be wearing a blue coat in its info page, but actually wears a red coat when you deploy them. **The Night Witch was nerfed before pre-release. Its base hitpoints were reduced by 50, its death spawn reduced by 2, and its max Bats spawned by 1. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Special Abilities